Accurate measurements of packages prior to shipping is an important task in the transportation and logistics industry. It is advantageous for users to have the ability to measure the size of a package or packages from an image that also includes background data (e.g., other objects). This may prove difficult while viewing an image in a graphical user interface (“GUI”). In determining the package size, it is difficult to distinguish package images from the background image in a GUI. A good differentiation of package images and background image is important to the accurate measurement of package sizes. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for highlighting box surfaces and edges in mobile box dimensioning.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.